


Crazy is the new normal

by jucee



Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 02:23:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6404818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jucee/pseuds/jucee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s just a regular Thursday afternoon practice for the basketball club.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crazy is the new normal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [augusta_brie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/augusta_brie/gifts).



It’s just a regular Thursday afternoon practice for the basketball club, which means that Sakuragi is hanging from the ring like a monkey, Rukawa is muttering a stream of insults at him, Miyagi and Mitsui are just standing there and laughing, and Akagi is yelling furiously at all of them. The rest of the first and second years are flailing about helplessly, wanting to jump in and do something but not wanting to get yelled at too. 

_One of these days_ , Kogure thinks wearily, _I’ll just let them do whatever they want._

Today is not that day, though, so he wades into the fray. “Okay, okay!” he calls out, clapping his hands to get everyone’s attention. “Let’s warm up with some laps, okay? And Akagi, you should probably get your blood pressure tested, that throbbing vein on your forehead doesn’t look healthy.”

Akagi grunts in agreement and starts to lead the group around the gym, but not before glaring at Sakuragi one more time.

Sakuragi guffaws loudly, and finally drops down to the ground. “Yeah, Gori, your animal blood pressure is too high!”

“That doesn’t even make sense, idiot,” Rukawa mutters, and starts to run.

“It does to me!” Sakuragi yells back, chasing after him.

“That’s because you’re an animal too, right?” Miyagi asks innocently. He’s keeping pace with the rest of the group even though he’s running backwards so that he can look at Sakuragi. 

“Huh?” Sakuragi says, confused.

“Hahaha,” Mitsui contributes helpfully in between gasps for air.

Even though Sakuragi doesn’t understand the joke, he apparently understands when he’s being laughed at. “Shut up, Mitcchi! You... your face is stupid!”

“Not as stupid as yours,” Rukawa mumbles from the back of the pack before Mitsui has a chance to catch his breath and answer just as rudely.

“Rukawa!” Sakuragi roars, and leaps at Rukawa even though there are three other people between them.

“Unghhhh,” Kuwata, Ishii and Yasuda groan as they get squashed. 

There’s a tangle of bodies and limbs on the floor, Sakuragi and Rukawa’s fists are flying, Miyagi and Mitsui are laughing and pretending that it’s none of their business, and the throbbing vein on Akagi’s forehead is back with a vengeance.

 _One of these days_ , Kogure thinks again, with a deep, deep sigh, _I’ll just let them do whatever they want._

And for all that everybody considers Kogure to be a ‘nice guy’, he actually doesn’t feel so bad about the fact that, when that day comes, they’ll probably all kill each other.


End file.
